Nutzer-Highlights 2017
Cyanide3 Mein Highlight dieses Jahres war der Blog für das Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2-Gewinnspiel (siehe hier). Es war in der Zeit meines Praktikums bei FANDOM und durch den Blog habe ich erfahren, dass es viel Arbeit bedeutet, einen solchen Blog zu erstellen. Es hat mir aber auch gezeigt, dass ich mich nicht alleine durchbeißen muss, sondern immer Kollegen/Freunde/Benutzer an meiner Seite habe, die mir Unterstützung und Feedback garantieren. Und das ist wichtig, damit FANDOM als Community wachsen kann. Meister-Keks95 Schon ist wieder ein Jahr rum und es ist so einiges passiert. Schön fand ich, dass die Chat-Runde wieder eingeführt wurde und auch die Wikianischen Spiele als Wiki-übergreifendes Projekt. Aber auch für mich persönlich war das Jahr 2017 recht erfolgreich, eigentlich sogar sehr erfolgreich: als Community-Admin und Bürokrat vertrete ich seit Anfang des Jahres die Jedipedia und leite unseren netten Discord-Server und ich war außerdem dieses Jahr auch vorgestellter Fandom-Autor, was mich persönlich sehr gefreut hat. Mit den neuen Filmen, Büchern und so weiter haben wir ja immer genug zu tun, deshalb blicke ich auf ein erfolgreiches und schönes Jahr zurück und hoffe, dass das nächste mindestens genauso schön wird für uns alle. Nekky-chan Ich bin gerade mal ein Jahr auf FANDOM unterwegs und habe viele tolle und neue Benutzer kennengelernt. Mein Highlight des Jahres war die Gamescom. Sie fand zur Zeit meines Praktikums statt (welches eigentlich das größte Highlight ist :P). Es war zudem auch der erste Besuch auf der Gamescom, der mich zutiefst beeindruckt hat! Besonders Spaß hat mir das kleine Spontan-Interview mit den Entwicklern von Unknown Fate (Unknown Fate) gemacht, in dem ich auch das Spiel in der VR-Version antesten durfte. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie es im Jahr 2018 weitergehen wird, und ob auch die Diskussionen die versprochenen Updates erhalten. Pogodaanton Es hat sich bei FANDOM in den wenigen Jahren, in denen ich anwesend war, viel geändert. Die Seite erneuert sich immer mehr, sie möchte sich noch mehr an die Community wenden, dafür muss sie aber auch neue Medien stärker ansprechen. Mein Jahreshighlight war die Einladung zu den Vanguards, da ich neue Communitys entdecken konnte. Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, für wie viele Sachen es schon Wikis gibt. Klar, es gab einige Inaktive, aber genau dort sehe ich neue Mitglieder, die hier und da etwas verändern, weshalb ich fest der Meinung bin, dass die neuen plattformunabhängigen Tools wie die Diskussionen solchen verlassenen Wikis neues Leben einhauchen werden. Ich hoffe, dass meine Reise als Vanguard weiterhin so interessant bleibt, schließlich gibt es noch vieeele Infoboxen zu portabilisieren. Springteufel Ich fand 2017 besonders spannend, dass der neue Page Header veröffentlicht wurde. Vielen Dank an alle Communitys, die an den Tests teilgenommen haben, ich hatte mich echt gefreut, dass auch einige deutsche Communitys dabei waren und ich war ganz überwältigt von all dem Feedback, das mich erreichte. Ich mag das moderne Design des Page Headers sehr und seit er jetzt auch auf der Diskussionsseite zu finden ist, ist die Community noch besser mit den Diskussionen verknüpft. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr auf das kommende Jahr und auf noch mehr direkte Zusammenarbeit mit der Community und das ehrliche, positive wie auch kritische, Feedback!